


Are you sure?

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fun, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teasing, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's a bit pushy and is having so much fun and so does, James.





	Are you sure?

Seeing the expression on Olivia's face, James could not help but chuckle. Yeah, Stevie knew what to say to make M react.

"And for your information, young Lady, James knows how I feel about him," she said, looking into James' blue eyes.

His eyes darted back to the girl sitting in the wheelchair in front of him, and saw a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Surprised by Stevie's question, Olivia lifted an eyebrow and approached them.

"Yes, I am. I told him so."

"Yes, but does he know just how much?"

"I give up," M said in defeat.


End file.
